Elf-Dwarves
by DeHobbit
Summary: Fíli and Kíli grow up in Rivendell and join in an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, another lost-found type of Fanfic. Yes, I know, there are loads of them out there, and yes, I'm already writing one, I'm bored and creativity isn't something that comes very often. But, anyway, this story ****is different, I promise!**

******Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

Arwen always told us that it was the day after a thunderstorm. She always told us that she needed to get out and breath the fresh morning air, she said she couldn't bear being trapped inside while the storm raged on outside. She always said that she had run down to the Bruinen, she had sat at the river banks and dipped her feet in. She says she noticed something further down the river. She's an elf, she's curious about life since it is hers everlasting. She went over and saw two little dwarflings, one with blonde hair and one with dark hair. She tells us the one with dark hair was stirring. He was holding the blonde one's hand and muttering something. She says he was mutter something that sounded like "Fíli". She says the blonde one reacted, he started stirring and calling out "Kíli". She says she waited for them to wake and then carried the dark haired one, the younger one, and held the blonde one, the older one's hand and brought them to Rivendell, her home, and to her father, Lord Elrond, the half elven. He let them stay.

And here we are.

* * *

I remember waking up and staring up at the clear blue sky. I was wet. The water was cold. It lapped steadily at my feet. There was a sharp, throbbing pain at the back of my head. He lay on his back, beside me. He was sleeping. He was Fíli. I recognised him, unlike everything else. He was my brother.

She stood over me. Her hair was dark, her eyes, a gorgeous shade of blue. Her ears were pointed and her skin was snow-white. She was beautiful. She wore a purple dress that suited her silver bracelet and the pendant she wore around her neck, the Evenstar. Her face was caring. She was an elf.

I remember Fíli woke up next. The elf knelt down to us. She asked us our names. I could not remember my own, but Fíli could. He said I was called Kíli and he was called Fíli. He asked her for her name and where we were. She introduced herself as 'Arwen', the daughter of Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell. She offered to help us. Fíli cautiously accepted her offer. I tried to stand up but felt dizzy and fell over, hitting the side of my head, just above my left ear, against a rock. I remember crying out in pain and Fíli rushing over to me and comforting me, placing me on his lap and rocking me back and forth. He asked if he could see my head. I remember him gasping and looking up at Arwen.

"His head... He needs help" he said.

"What's wrong with my head Fee?" I remember asking.

"Nothing Kee, nothing" he replied, lying.

"I can bring you to my father, he can help", Arwen replied gently.

She lifted me up and carried me on her hip whilst she held Fee's hand. She brought us to a most beautiful place. It over looked the crystal clear waters of a river that, as we were told, continued South until it reached the sea. She carried me to a room with one bed and lay me down in it. She told Fee to stay with me and left the room. She returned swiftly with a half-elf. She introduced him as Lord Elrond. His hair was long, straight and brown. He wore it completely down, apart from two ringlets, one on either side of his head. He wore white robes.

He came to over me. He examined my head. He said I had a bruise from falling on the rock, but that I had cracked my skull and the back of my head was bleeding heavily, and that it was likely that, if I couldn't remember much, that it was the cause. It was true, I couldn't remember very much. He said he could heal it, but it was unlikely that I would get much memory back. I remember nodding and then nothing. Fee says it was because I lost consciousness because Lord Elrond gave me something to drink so that he could help me.

I remember waking up and noticing that my head felt better. I was alone in the room and it was dark, it was night, all that light the room was a small candle at my bedside. I looked up to realise, I wasn't alone, Arwen sat in a chair in front of the far wall of the room, watching me. And I saw Fee, sleeping in a bed beside mine. He was curled up in a ball and he was facing me.

"He wouldn't leave you after you fell unconscious, Kíli. But he is young and he fell asleep. I offered to stay here, to give you a familiar face to wake up to. How do you feel?" Arwen now stood at my side, holding out her hand and taking mine in hers.

I gave no reply, unsure what to tell her.

She smiled. "It is alright, young one. It is late, get some sleep." She sat at the footof bed, holding my left hand in one hand and stroking my forehead with the other. _"Îdh, hên __nín_, îdh hên _nín_", she chanted steadily. Lulled by her calming voice, I fell asleep and dreamed of the sea. I like the idea of the sea, it makes me feel as if I am free. I like being free.

* * *

Rivendell became our home, and Arwen our mother. We grew up in peace and happiness. We grew up with love. It was a quiet life and we enjoyed it. I was happy, I was content with life. I only had questions about our unremembered past. I think Fee remembers it, even though he denies it, he just won't tell me about. But I know I will eventually get my answers.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, whether Kíli and Fíli's childhoods growing up in Rivendell deserves a few chapters, or whether they should be launched in to the adventure immediately, I would love to hear your opinions.**

**_Elvish Translation Note Thingy: Îdh means rest, Nín means my, Hên means child._**

**If anyone's interested, the name of the website I was using to translate English to Elvish is:**

_Hiswelókë's Sinardin dictionary_

**Please Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's happening Kee?"

"Orcs. Are you coming?"

"Let's go"

We run to the stables. Our ponies are ready for us, saddled and armoured. My horse, Gilgalad, is white like pure starlight. Fee's horse, Morn, is black, like the soot of a dead fire.

We climb up, feet in the stirrups, sitting in the saddles. I have my bow slung over my shoulder and my quiver strung across my back. I turn to see Fee, he sits on Morn with his swords in hands.

_"Gilgilad! Nor!"_ I shout and the stable falls behind me. I hear the fast clip-clop of Gilgalad's hooves hitting the ground. I hear a shout of _"Morn! Nor!"_, and see the point of a sword come in to my view. I turn back to see Fee's face and nod. Our horses pick up speed and we gallop on to the plains. Lord Elrond and many of our friends are either killing or driving off enemies. I see the orcs riding on wargs.

I pull out my bow and notch an arrow. I am aiming at an orc near the Hidden Pass. Orcs need not find it. I hear my bow's string go 'Twang' as I release it and see the orc fall, the arrow going in to his back. He falls in to the Hidden Pass but I am not worried, if he is not dead already, he will die before he can discover what lies at the end of the passage or tell the other orcs where he is or what he has found.

I turn to my right to see Fee leaning down and swinging his sword to slit an orc's throat and then force the blade through the beast's chest where it ought to have a heart, but as the elves say, orcs are cruel creatures, they are almost heartless. He pulls the sword out of its vile chest, covered in the monstrosity's cold, sticky, black blood.

We continue killing the beasts and their wargs until all have been killed or driven off. We look, searching for any that might be hiding from us. We find none and decide to return to Rivendell. Lord Elrond leads us and the elves back. We take up the rear.

"I killed eight orcs and nine wargs, Kee. How many did you get?" Fíli says. It is a game we play, comparing our kills after battle.

"I think I killed nineteen orcs and twenty-three wargs," I say, grinning at him. I beat him today, as I do most days.

"How can their be such a difference in our scores? The battle was hardly longer than two minutes!"

"Archers and distance," I say, patting my bow that I have slung over shoulder again.

"Ugh, you and your bow," Fee rolls his eyes and grins back at me.

"I wonder why they got so close to Rivendell," I say

"It is unusual, isn't it? I just hope it doesn't happen again"

"Me too. Arwen's going to kill us for charging into battle without telling her"

"Nah, she seems to be more relaxed about these things now a days. I guess it's because you're growing up"

"Nah, it's just because I'm an amazing archer"

"That's my little brother, always modest," Fee teases me.

* * *

"Maer lobor, Gilgalad" I say, stroking his glossy white coat in the fading sunlight.

"Maer iell, Morn"

I turn to see Fee, combing Morn's dark mane with his fingers. He looks up at me and smiles. He loves Morn, he has spent several hours with her, I often hear him whispering to her. I think he's keeping something from me but he shares it with his horse, it helps him relax. He seems more free after spending time with her.

"Let's go Fee" I say. "We Have guests to attend to"

He nods and pats Morn's neck. I turn back to Gilgalad. He looks at me with big, understanding, brown eyes. He is a smart horse, he understands I need to go, even though he wants me to stay and plait his mane, the way I usually do after we return from a ride. I turn around and walk out of his stall and bolt it shut. Gilgalad is like me, he always try to get freedom. If I don't bolt the door, he will figure out a way to release himself and wander through the plains. But he would never get very far. He would never actually leave me.

"Come on Fee! We need to go!"

Fee is still combing Morn's mane. "I'm coming!" He looks at Morn for a moment and then sighs. He leaves her stall and shuts the door. He doesn't have a need to bolt it, Morn was born and raised in Rivendell, she has no need, no wish to get out there to see the world the Gilgalad does. He has seen parts. He came from Rohan. He knows that there is more to explore beyond the plains.

Few and I walk out of the stable and towards the living quarters. Arwen will be waiting for us in our room.

* * *

"Good evening Kíli and Fíli, how was your day? I hope you didn't go out with my father, against the orc pack, although, looking at your tunics, it looks like you did" Arwen is sitting in a chair in the corner of our room, reading a little, red leather-backed book with the little amount of light that still comes in through the window.

"We had a good day, thank you Arwen. And we did go out with your father" Fíli opens a drawer on his side of the room. He is looking for fresh clothes. Appearing before guests in black-blood splattered clothes would not be even close to acceptable. I open up the drawer on my side and see a new, fresh, blue tunic, neatly folded, inside.

_"Have you got something to wear Kee?"_

I look up to see Fee smiling at me, already in a grey tunic. I pick up the folded tunic and show it to him.

_"I think so, this looks pretty good" I say._

Fee nods. I take off my tunic and drop it on the wooden floor. I replace it with blue tunic and then bend down and pick up the one covered in orc blood. It needs a wash. I put it in the chest at the foot of my bed.

"I don't like it when you speak that language. You know I can't understand it"

"That is, sometimes, why we use it" I look at Arwen and grin. "Let's go Fee"

* * *

We stand in the corner, watching the guests eat. They are dwarves. They pay no attention to us. Should they need more food, we will bring it to them. But, for the time being, we will play a piece on our fiddles. It is a slow piece, and very sad. It goes with 'The Fall of Gil-galad"

When we finish, Lord Elrond beckons us. He sits at the high table with Mithrandir and a dwarf. I hear Fee gasp quietly as he sees the dwarf, who did not hear it. We stand behind them.

Lord Elrond looks up at us.

In Khuzdul, I comment on how bored he looks and Fee giggles.

The dwarf looks up. He heard that. He looks familiar. He has Fee's blue eyes and my dark hair, his just has white streaks. He looks a bit like me.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? I'd love some feedback, positive or negative.**

**I'm hoping to update this story every Friday/Saturday, whichever anyone would prefer, let me know which day is better.**

**_Elvish Note Translation Thingy: Gilgalad means Starlight, Morn means Black (yes, I know, a very creative name for a black horse, the original name didn't work out in the end), Maer means Good, Lobor means Horse and Iell means Girl. I'm sorry, the word order is probably wrong._**

**Thanks to Dreamer4Life16 and the Guest who reviewed and showed their support.**

**Share the Love. Please Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kíli, what are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me._

_"Nothing uncle! Just playing!" I said. I looked up from my toys and turned around to look up at the dwarf who was seated at the table._

_"Where did you get this one Kíli?" he bent down and picked up my newest toy, a red and yellow painted, wooden bird with wings that moved up and down when you pulled a string._

_"Mister Bofur gave it to me" I said. "I helped him take his toys to his stall in the market"_

_"Did you now? What did he do to make my little nephew so helpful?"_

_"He asked, uncle. He asked me nicely"_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said: Hey, Kíli lad, I need your help. I need to take these toys to the market. But there are to many for me to carry on my own. Can you help? That's it, good lad"_

_He put the toy back on the floor beside me. He smiled. "Of course he asked nicely. But why did you help him? I ask nicely all the time and you always say 'No'"_

_"Because you're my uncle. Mister Bofur's different"_

_"How's he different Kíli?"_

_"Hes not family, not like you and Mama and Fee."_

_He smiled. He sat down on the floor in front of me. "So, what are we playing, Kíli?"_

_I gasped. "You're going to play with me?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Aren't you busy? You're always busy"_

_"Not today"_

_"Oh, Uncle Thorin!" I stood up and threw myself at him. He caught me in big, strong hands and pulled me towards him. He put me against his shoulder and put his arms around me. I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you Uncle Thorin!" I cried out._

_"I love you too, Kíli. Now why don't you show how to play this game?"_

_"Ok"_

I look at the dwarf. My...Uncle?

"Who are these dwarves, Gandalf?" He asks.

"Fíli" Fee says quietly.

"And Kíli" I say, looking down at the floor. "At your service" we say, bowing.

He looks at us, his blue eyes wide. "Fíli? Kíli? You're alive?"

I nodded.

"Do you remember me?" He asks.

Fee nods and I cock my head to the side, not knowing whether to say yes or no. I don't really, that thing, that memory, it doesn't count as knowing him, does it?

He smiles at Fee and then he looks at me. He doesn't seem to know what to say to me, the one who doesn't remember him properly. "Kíli, I'm Thorin, I'm your-"

"Uncle" I say, cutting him off.

He smiles. "Has Fíli told you that?"

"No"

He frowns, puzzled and then smiles again. "Then if you do not remember me, how do you know?"

"I don't know" I lie.

Fee and I stand in silence, not sure what to do or what to say to our 'uncle'.

The dwarves at the other table roar in laughter. They seem to have eaten the meat they asked for. I look at Fee. He nods. We walk to the kitchens, leaving Lord Elrond and Mithrandir. And our uncle.

_"How do you you know what he is to us Kee?" _He mutters in Khuzdul.

_"I don't know. I saw something Fee! I think it was a memory. He was in it. And I called him 'uncle'." _I say.

Fee stops walking. He looks at me. _"You remembered something?"_

_"How much of our lives do you remember? Our lives before we came here?"_ I ask.

_"Not much. But more than you. I remember our mother, our father, our uncle and I recognise some of the dwarves at the table" _He says, looking down as he said the word 'father'.

I ignore that and ask another question. _"Why did we never go back?"_

Fee sighs._ "We left because where we lived we were attacked by orcs. They burned down the houses and killed our people. I wanted to stay. I did. I wanted to stay and fight. But Mother made me go. She made me take you to the Woods. She knew we had little hope of living through the night" _A tear runs down his cheek._ "We ran to the forest. The storm started as we reached the Woods and you tripped on a rock. You fell in to the river and I wasn't ready to lose my little brother just yet. I don't remember what happened after jumping in after you"_

I lean over to give him a hug.

_"I __didn't want to see the ruins of our homes nor did I want you to see it. But it appears some made it out alive" _he continues.

We carry on with the evening. We bring the dwarves more meat. I put it on the table. My hair falls in my face as I do. The dwarves look at me but they don't give many attention because they didn't see my face. Had they seen me, I think our meeting would have been quite different.

_"That one's a bit short for an elf, don't you think?" _I hear one mutter and he points at me.

"That is because, Master Dwarf, I am not an elf" I say, grinning.

He grabs my arm as I am pull my hair out of my face. "You look familiar. Who are you?" He says.

He, too, looks familiar. "Who are you?" I ask.

* * *

It's dark outside. I lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I can't sleep. I close my eyes, hoping that I will hall asleep this time.

I can hear the screams and see houses burning. Had it not been killing and destroying people, the fire would have looked beautiful against the black night sky, the stars shining brightly.

_I could see it from a window. I sat on a bed by the wall. The window was just above the bed._

_"But Mama! I'm not a child! I want to help! I want to fight!" I heard Fee's voice and turned to see him shouting down the stairs._

_"I don't care, Fíli! I don't care! You're going to the Woods! If you don't, you'll die! You and Kíli! Do you want to be the reason your brother died?" Mother's voice._

_"I'm not a baby, Mama!" I shout. I continue looking out the window._

_"Have you got your bow Kili?"_

_"Yes Mama. Are you coming with us?"_

_"Of course. I'll follow you as soon as I can. Now, go!"_

_I tore myself away from the window. I left my bed, I left the room that belongs to me and Fee. I walked down the stairs. I looked up at her. She is my mother. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks were wet and her dark hair was tied back in a plait. It fell down her back. I hugged her leg. "I love you Mama"_

_"I love you too, my baby" A tear fell on the shoulder of only tunic._

_She hugged Fee and told us to run. So we ran. And we ran. And we ran. And the orcs followed us. I shot down two and Fee stabbed one. They fell, their black blood running down the streets in the Market Place. I heard the crackling of burning wood. i turned to see Mister Bofur's stall. Or at least, what had been Mister Bofur's stall. __I shot down the last orc._

_We reached the Woods. The cold rain fell. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. I could see the river._

_I fell. I was wet and cold. And my head hurt. And the world blackened._

"Fee! Are you awake? Fee-ee!" I practically fall out of my bed and rush over to him. He's asleep. I grab his shoulders and shake them.

"Stp ih Kee... Gh t... Slee..."

Fee! I saw it! The orcs and the Market Place and Mister Bofur's stall and the Woods!"

"Gh... slee Kee... Talk 'morruh..."

I sigh. I climb back into bed and close my eyes. And I actually fall asleep this time.

* * *

**Hey everyone who read this chapter!**

**I'm bored, how about you?**

**What did you think of this chapter? I'd love to know.**

**Thanks to Dreamer4life16, Tiarna na fainne and FirstLovexx for reviewing!**

**Please Favourite, Follow and Review, especially review.**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	4. Chapter 4

_The screams. The burning houses. The orcs._

I sit up. Its dark outside, another few hours until dawn. I do not want to know know how long I was asleep, nor do I want to try to sleep again. I do not want to have another nightmare or whatever it is, reliving a memory or something of the sort. Of course I want to know about my life before we came to Rivendell, but I do not think having nightmares will help.

I get up and walk over to the window. The stars are beautiful, the way they shimmer and stand out against the black night sky. Night or morning? I don't know. I don't care either. I sit down in the chair for a few minutes, watching them twinkle. The stars always comfort me if I wake up from a nightmare, they will take my worries from me and I watch them shine. Arwen loves the stars. She likes sitting outside and watching the stars. She thinks they are beautiful. She thinks they are the most beautiful thing to see. But that is not true. She herself is more beautiful, as is the Lady Galadriel. And Lady Galadriel's home is almost as beautiful as her. Lórien, the Golden Woods. The name describes the place perfectly, it is truly a Dream Land. The golden trees are most magnificent, their leaves never fall. I have only been there once, but it was beautiful. I will see it again. I am sure of it.

The stars hide their light behind a cloud. I get up and walk over to the door. I reach out for the doorknob.

"Wher... Ye goin' Kee?" I look at Fee. His eyes are half open and he's using his hand to prop up his head.

"It's alright Fee, I'm just going for a walk"

Fee nods tiredly. "Nightmare?"

"Yes" I admit.

"We'll... Talk 'morruh" He says. His eyes are closed again and he's snoring now.

I open the door. A blast of wind hits me. It's not cold but it's not hot. It's what one would expect for the middle of the night in June. The stars are shining. Flaming torches hanging from the walls and carven stone columns light the empty, open corridors. Of course they're empty, who else would be awake at this hour? Nobody.

I go to where I always go when I have nightmares, a balcony. I can see the river from there, and the Misty Mountains. I sit down on the bench on the balcony. It is beside the railing. I can sit on it, lean forward, put my arms on the railing and lay my head on my arms. I like to look down and see the light of the stars and the moon bounce off the river's surface.

I can hear slow, light footsteps approaching. Whoever it it, they will pass me in a moment. I do not need to know who it is, I care not. I sigh. The footsteps have stopped and a hand now lies on my left shoulder. I can see, from the corner of my eye, her dark hair.

"Hello Arwen. What are you doing?" I continue looking at the river.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes" I turn to look at her.

"What was is about? It has been many years since you had a nightmare" I can see concern in her blue eyes.

"It wasn't anything important, it's nothing" I look away from her and back at the river.

"Kíli, do you realise that Galadriel is in Rivendell now? If you won't tell me, she can." She looks at me, her beautiful eyes boring into me. I feel as if she is looking through me or searching my mind.

I bury my head in my crossed arms. I don't want her to see me crying. My eyes are red and wet, my cheeks are burning up and my sleeves are getting wet.

"What was it you saw? Kíli?"

"Nothing. I promise you Arwen, it is not important" my voice is quiet. Too quiet. She knows I'm lying, I know she knows it.

"Should I get my dear grandmother then? Kíli, I only wish to know. You are one of the bravest beings I have met, I have never seen anything scare you, other than nightmares. But even those are uncommon. Please tell me. I wish to comfort you, but I cannot do so if I do not know what to comfort you for"

I shake my head. "No, Arwen, it's not important"

She doesn't answer, it is completely silent apart from the wind blowing through the leaves.

_"Kíli, what is it you saw?" _Her voice, Galadriel's voice, echoes through my mind.

_"Nothing. Nothing of any importance. Hello Galadriel. How is Lórien?" _I try to steer our conversation away from that topic.

_"What did you see? What did you remember?"_

_"I remember what happened before I came here. I remembered things I wish I did not"_

I lift my head from my sleeves and see the Lady Galadriel standing behind me. She looks sad. She walks over to me elegantly. She sits down beside me and holds my right hand in hers. I use the sleeve of my other arms to wipe the tears from my cheeks. I close my eyes. I do not know why I am crying, I am not afraid of the orcs that I saw, I am not afraid of the fire. I saw nothing that scared me. I saw sights that are familiar and yet, unfamiliar burn. I saw them raided by orcs. I saw people die. Yet, death is inevitable. Death scares me. What happens to one when one dies? Do they stop being? Do they pass on to the afterlife? What happens if they are forgotten. Then one will only be a pile of bones, forgotten and lost. Lost to memory. Are they worthless then. Death scares me. The inevitable scares me.

_"Why does death scare you?"_

_"If you heard that death scares me, you should know why"_

I hear nothing. I open my eyes again but both Galadriel and Arwen have disappeared. I get up and start wandering aimlessly through Rivendell. I smile when the sun starts rising.

* * *

**Hey every single person who read this chapter!**

**So, I had a bit of Writer's Block whilst writing this chapter so it's only a filler. I'm sorry if you found it boring.**

**Thanks to FirstLovexx for reviewing.**

**Please review.**

**I'm too tired to say anything else so..**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


End file.
